Goblin
Goblins (formal: goblinoids) are a variety of highly adaptive species of promafers originating from [Australia]. The goblinoid physiology is highly responsive to external stimuli and the environment they live within, being able to survive in some of the most inhospitable biomes with relative ease, their animi innately reformatting the species' biological traits to be able to handle challenges or changes in environment. Based on geography and climate, goblin species have subdivided into commonly occurring adaptions which exist as various subtypes, each variant specialized to a specific environment and diet. Characteristics Evolution Originate from the island continent of Australia. The goblinoid species were a much earlier offshoot of the trolls, being smaller cousins who survived as scavengers. Due to their diminutive size and limited strength, they relied on cunning and a knowledge of their surroundings (hence, large eyes & ears as a survival adaptation). The short lifespan and fast life history of goblinoid species combined to create the identifying qualities of selfishness, treachery, and excitedness typically associated with the race. Because they develop so quickly and die so fast and easily, their survival instincts never accommodated for long-lasting loyalties or a sense of patience; they get what they need, as fast as they can, in whatever way possible. Shared traits * Omnivorous * Fast Life History * Highly adaptive * Wet noses * Prehensile feet * Anima promafers * Sagittal crested skull — Increased masticator musculature gives goblins an incredibly powerful bite. Goblins' incredibly strong jaws gave them an advantage in securing the niche diet of hard-shelled fruits and nuts in Australia, like coconuts. 'Physical variations * Height: tall, lanky | short, stout. * Ear shape. * Skin pigmentation (green, grey, brown, yellow). * Dentition: some with tusks, others inclined to an herbivorous lifestyle (flat toothed).' Fast Life History * Average life span is 20 years, with young maturing faster. * High reproduction rate is matched by a high mortality rate.' Highly adaptive Goblinoid animi respond extremely well to environmental pressures and will readily modify individual biologies to enable them to fill open niches. For example, a goblin who moves from a low altitude to a high altitude will have their lungs expand extremely quickly to allow them to take in more oxygen.' This is the reason for why there exist so many different types of goblin subspecies; their highly active and responsive animi rapidly accelerate their evolutionary lineages within generations.' Goblinoid species boast an enviably invincible immune system. Most any diseases they contract can easily be overcome and resisted, without any symptoms showing. However, they're still carriers for the disease, making them walking contaminants. Many countries require that goblins be vaccinated, and ghettos are regularly raided to inoculate the constant tide of newborns.' Ears Ears are larger to capture sound better, for listening for predators.' Magic Goblins have animi that produce anima, but there has never been a reported incidence of a goblin with invocative agency. Society Goblins were originally crepuscular, hunting and foraging for food during twilight hours (dawn & dusk) to avoid competition. They are gregarious creatures and have a strong pack mentality, preferring to live among other goblins. A group of goblins is called a battalion, as named by Vankish sergeants who conscripted goblins into Drayden’s military during War II. Talking about a goblin battalion often implies the presence of an ogre commander, but that is not always the case. At times, a goblin may assert dominance over his or her compatriots and lead their own battalion, although they would defer to an ogre if he challenged the reigning goblin alpha. Rarely, a battalion keeps together based on mutual cooperation and trust. Cowardice (or strategic disassociation) plays a key role in goblin mortality rate. The ones who successfully break ranks during battle and desert their overlord versus the ones who Social stratification Goblin battalions have a sense of hierarchy which is, loosely, meritocratic, where succession is determined by "terrible cunning and deceit." Despite being considered primitive, goblins are highly political creatures, using bribery, promises, and slander to wage campaigns against incumbent pack leaders. In the event that an ogre toapakili adopts the battalion under his protection, power defaults to him, but he must maintain their loyalty by living up to his own promises to the goblins, or else they will just as eagerly betray him to another toapakili, kill him in his sleep, or abandon him in the heat of battle. Naming Goblin immigrants have taken to naming their children with Ioheman names such as Nero, Octavian or Carrandius, believing them to carry a history of sophistication and individuality because of the anachronism. It is also a means for the goblins to acculturate themselves to Cremannean culture.' Types * Plains goblin, also called hobgoblins. * Tree goblin * Mountain goblin * Cave goblin * City goblin Trivia * The wide variety of goblinoid subspecies is inspired by and an homage to the Galapagos Island finches of biologist Sir Charles Darwin's famous case study that he published to demonstrate the phenomenon of Natural Selection and traits. Notes * Goblins are extreme lightweights with alcohol; they will steal it and chug it and become crazily energetic and fun and destructive in only a few drinks. It is illegal in many places to give alcohol to goblins, due to the damages and injuries that certainly follow. * Goblins and explosives wasn't just a natural match made in heaven; goblins were purposely tasked with handling the unwieldy and hazardous weapons because they were considred expendable. * goblins sawing off their ogre lord's head in his sleep to present to his rival, whom they hope to throw their lot in with ** goblins falling in on their masters with knives and daggers, over and over ** "wicked, treacherous creatures eager to do evil" Category:Races Category:Goblinoids